The present disclosure relates generally to power converter systems, and more particularly, to converter systems that contain magnetic components.
Wire-wound power magnetics typically require large and expensive components necessary to achieve power conversion such as, for example, direct current to direct current (DC-DC) power conversion. Conventional power conversion systems have addressed cost issues by using planar magnetic topologies, which are suitable for automated assembly and offer a lower cost alternative. Planar magnetic topologies, however, require a thick printed circuit board (PCB) having an excessive number of individual layers in order to sustain operation at high-voltages such as, for example, 300-600 volts DC (VDC).
Turning to FIG. 1, a conventional planar magnetic power converter 10 necessary for converting 2 kilowatts (kW) of power with planar magnetics, for example, includes a single PCB 12 comprising a plurality layers 14 (e.g., 36 layers). Magnetic windings distributed over the number of layers 14 are driven by the high operating voltages (e.g., 600 VDC input and 300 VDC output), can dissipate over 100 W of power and might produce electro-mechanical stress and lead to reduced PCB reliability and failures. A single switching element 16 and a single magnetic unit 18 are each formed in the PCB 12 and are surrounded by the layers 14. As shown in FIG. 1, however, conventional planar magnetic converters 10 do not provide effective cooling paths for both cores and windings. Consequently, conventional planar magnetic power converters 10 generate excessive heat and therefore require additional heat sinks, for example, and other heat exchanger components that increase overall weight and costs.